


Childhood Favorite

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Candy, Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Living Together, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee finds a treat from his past while doing the grocery shopping.





	Childhood Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 507: Nostalgia at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee practically burst into the apartment, his arms laden with three bulging paper sacks of groceries. Ryo wondered how his partner had managed to unlock the door with his arms full, so he asked.

His question drew an amused chuckle from Dee. “I put a couple of the bags down, doofus! What, you think I was jugglin’ them or something? Toss a couple in the air, unlock the door, then catch ‘em again?”

“Oh.” Ryo blushed; he hadn’t been thinking that at all, he’d just wondered if his lover had some clever trick he didn’t know about, because he always struggled to get the door open when he had his hands full, and Dee always seemed to manage so easily. The answer should’ve been obvious.

“Forget it, don’t you wanna know what’s got me so excited?”

Come to think of it, Dee did look a lot happier than when he’d left to do the grocery shopping a couple of hours ago. “Okay, I give up; what’s got you so excited?”

“TA DA!” Dee, having set the shopping bags down on the kitchen counter, grabbed a pack of candy bars from the nearest one. “Haven’t seen these on sale for years! They were my favorites when I was kid, Jess bought me one every Saturday. I thought they weren’t bein’ made anymore, but I was lookin’ for some sugar-free gum and there they were! I just had to get some. Did you ever have these?”

“Once or twice, but they were a bit too sweet for me.”

“And here I was gonna share my treat with ya! Ah well, guess that means there’s all the more for me.”

“You can indulge later. Give me a hand putting all this away? Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Anything ya say, babe!” Dee planted a swift kiss on Ryo’s lips and then started unpacking the bags, stowing everything in the appropriate cupboards. “Whatever’s cookin’ smells great. I’m starvin’!”

After dinner Dee helped clear away the dishes, glad that they had a dishwasher now. Washing dishes had always played hell with his hands, drying them out. Once the dishwasher was on and the coffee made, the two men took their drinks into the living room and settled in front of the TV to watch the news. 

Dee set his coffee down on the end table. “Oops, forgot somethin’!” Dashing back to the kitchen he returned with one of his candy bars, flopping down on the sofa beside Ryo. It was clear from the expression on his face that he’d been looking forward to this moment ever since he’d spotted the familiar packet in the supermarket. He tore the wrapper open eagerly and took a bite, chewing steadily.

“How is it?”

A wry smile answered Ryo’s question. “All this time wishing they still made these and… they’re not as good as I remember.”

Ryo chuckled. “Nostalgia ain’t what it used to be?”

“Exactly.”

“Tastes change as you get older, Dee.”

“Yeah. Guess some things are better in memory.”

The End


End file.
